


All You Need is Love. And Bacon.

by listenandlook



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Body Positive Steve, But Some Sex Talk, Established Relationship, Everyone is beautiful no matter what, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, No Smut, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bad body image, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenandlook/pseuds/listenandlook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky starts feeling like he's gotten too comfortable in his new life, but Steve is there to remind him that's not possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Love. And Bacon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ex0skeletal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex0skeletal/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to ex0skeletal who loves Chubby Bucky almost as much as Steve Rogers does.

Bucky stands in front of the full length mirror with a grimace on his face, wearing grey boxer briefs that hug his body tightly -- definitely tighter than they’ve ever been before. The briefs aren’t uncomfortable despite how they cut into the soft flesh across his middle, his stomach and thighs attempting a daring escape. His scowl deepens as he pinches a love handle. He pokes at his newly soft stomach with distaste. His body had been a rock-hard killing machine, part of it literally machine, for nearly 70 years, and even before that he had lost most of his excess fat from living on rations and stress. This was new territory for Bucky, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. 

The sound of sizzling and the delicious smell of bacon brings him out of his self-examination. His stomach growls like the traitor it is, but his mood lifts slightly at the smell of food and the reminder of who’s in the kitchen. He could hear Steve knocking around the cupboards as he makes them breakfast, just like he did every morning he didn’t have to work. 

Steve starts whistling casually, clearly in a good mood, and Bucky swallows thickly. His eyes fall back down to his softened middle. Bucky had never considered this particular outcome when he stopped being the Winter Soldier, when he stopped constantly training, when he stopped going on missions at all, for anyone. Steve had fully supported him in the decision and even shielded Bucky from any extraneous requests for “one more mission” when they “really needed his skillset.” Bucky just…couldn’t anymore. And Steve had been there one hundred percent. 

Steve probably hadn’t foreseen this outcome either, Bucky thinks, poking at the place where his thighs touched now. Bucky had always been the handsome and fit one, even though he never considered himself better than Steve in any way. He’d never found Steve lacking, even when he was barely a hundred pounds sopping wet, pissed-at-the-world scowl marring his face. But Bucky had always been lean and strong from lifting heavy crates at the salt factory in the ‘30s, from marching across Europe during the war, fom forcibly breaking his body in constant training he wasn’t allowed to say no to. This newer, softer body was definitely new to him, but it was new to Steve, too.

Bucky wasn’t stupid, he knew this wasn’t going to be brand new news for Steve. He didn’t wake up with the extra pounds on him. Steve had been in bed with him just this morning. He had to know. But what about when it became too much for Steve? Bucky chews at his bottom lip, eyes still on his reflection. What if eventually, Steve stopped finding him attractive? 

The smell of bacon permeates the room further, but the allure of food has been dulled. Bucky slips off the briefs to see if he’ll look a little less lumpy. He lifts his arms over his head and breathes in, flattening his stomach a little. Okay, yeah, that looks okay. He rests his arms on top of his head to look more natural and a little coy. This could be sexy, for sure, he thinks. Now he’ll just have to keep his arms over his head every time he's naked around Steve. Because that’s logical. He drops his arms and deflates a little. He turns to the side and bends forward, his fingers just above his toes. His stomach turns to rolls as he’s bent over. God, that doesn’t look good. There goes being on all fours for Steve. Or leaning forward to kiss if he’s on top of Steve. The only option left is lying flat on his back with his arms over his head. Steve would definitely never get bored of that, Bucky thinks sarcastically.

The bacon has stopped sizzling and he can hear Steve clanking plates. Bucky grumbles to himself as he reaches toward his discarded briefs. He turns them right side in and slides them over his legs, snapping the waistband over his stomach just as Steve comes in with a tray. There’s a fake rose standing in a glass that Bucky had gotten from a lady on the subway for Steve, just to annoy him, but the big sap actually kept it. 

“Hey, this was supposed to be breakfast in bed, why are you up?” Steve asks chidingly. 

“I was just…doing..nothing…” Bucky finishes lamely, not sure how to explain why he was just standing there. 

Steve quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t press. Bucky slips back into bed, pulling up the covers to hide his protruding stomach. Steve sets down the tray and gets in with him. He smiles fondly at Bucky as he scoots closer to share the tray. Bucky’s self-deprecating thoughts fade into the back of his mind at Steve’s smile and warmth. Bucky moves so he’s sitting flush with Steve’s side and they eat breakfast. If Bucky doesn’t eat his normal amount, well, he doesn’t think Steve notices. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve notices that Bucky leaves a couple pieces of bacon and a whole slice of toast on the tray. Steve is used to just stacking two empty plates and putting them in the sink. Bucky doesn’t give any indication that something is different. Such a small thing, but Steve is worried all the same. Bucky doesn’t linger in bed like he usually does either. Instead, he thanks Steve for the food, kisses him like he meant it to be quick but it lingers, and disappears into the bathroom for a shower. Steve’s stomach clenches uncomfortably. 

Steve becomes hyper observant of Bucky for the rest of the day. Bucky comes out of the shower dressed in all black, including a black zip-up hoodie. Steve asks if he wants to go for a walk and Bucky agrees. He keeps the hoodie on even though it’s mid-August and sweltering. They get back to the apartment and Bucky is flushed and sweaty. Steve’s uneasiness is pushed to the back burner by seeing Bucky’s pinked cheeks and damp hair. He looks like sex and Steve’s dick twitches as Bucky leans against the kitchen counter with a cool bottle of water pressed to his forehead. Steve’s breathing goes shallow as Bucky runs a hand through his damp hair to push it back. 

“What?” Bucky asks, seeing him staring. Steve is surprised Bucky doesn’t recognize his heated gaze immediately. Steve licks his lips and stalks forward. He cages Bucky in against the counter with his hands on either side and presses his hardening cock against Bucky’s front. Bucky sucks in a surprised breath as Steve closes the distance between their mouths. They’re kissing and it’s heady and Steve is already nearly fully hard from the contact. He slips his tongue into Bucky’s mouth as he runs his hands up his sides, slipping his fingers under the hoodie and shirt to get at Bucky’s skin. And then they’re not kissing and Bucky is pulling away and mumbling an excuse about being too sweaty for this and needing another shower. The pit in Steve’s stomach widens and lets out a bit of panic as Bucky slinks out of the room. 

Steve paces up and down the hallway outside of the bathroom waiting for Bucky. It speaks to how far they’ve come that Steve doesn’t immediately assume Bucky is going to take off out the bathroom window. It’s a worry but not his first one. The shower turns off and Steve steels himself. Bucky comes out with a towel around his waist and a look of surprise at Steve being right outside the door. 

“We need to talk,” Steve says.

“Okay,” Bucky says cautiously, instantly looking worried. He brushes past Steve toward their bedroom with Steve following him. Bucky starts rummaging in their closet and Steve sits on the bed to wait for him to get dressed. Bucky grabs some sweats and a t-shirt and glances back at Steve to see if he’s watching. Steve’s panic edges a little more toward confusion. Bucky seems to steel his expression and drops the towel almost defiantly to pull on the sweats and shirt. Steve tries to remind himself now is not the time to admire Bucky’s naked body, but he knows that’s been a losing battle for years. 

Bucky, fully dressed now, stands in the middle of the room looking a little lost. Steve’s confusion increases. He doesn’t even know what to say. Bucky seems to be waiting for him.

“Bucky…what’s wrong?” Steve asks. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks, chewing at his lip again, eyes darting toward the door nervously. Steve thinks it’s cute how transparent he is.

“Are you...not happy with me? Did I do something wrong? Do you need some time away from me?” Steve asks, voicing his worst fear first. Bucky looks momentarily shocked. 

“What? No, of course not, that’s-- ….why would you think that?” 

“You didn’t finish breakfast and you didn’t stay in bed and you kissed me like you had to but didn’t want to and you wore so many layers today like you were ready to go on the run and you…pushed me away earlier…” Steve finishes thickly. The panic is back at having to say it aloud.

“No! Steve, no. That’s not it, it’s…just…it’s nothing like that at all,” Bucky says, looking stricken. 

“Then what is it?” Steve asks quietly.

Bucky moves to sit next to Steve on the end of the bed and sighs. Bucky lifts his shirt and pokes at his stomach that has settled into a roll. 

“I’m getting fat,” Bucky says, “and I didn’t want you to notice...if you haven’t already.” Steve watches as Bucky pokes at his stomach again with a deep scowl on his face. 

Steve wants to throw his head back and laugh and also punch Bucky, but he assumes those particular reactions would not help the situation. Instead he tries to keep the giddy smile of relief off his face as he turns to face Bucky front on. Bucky stops looking at his stomach and looks up at Steve with an unsure and dejected look on his face. Steve puts his hands on either side of Bucky’s face, his thumbs sweeping over his cheekbones. Bucky makes a slight face at the gesture but doesn’t pull away. 

“Buck. I literally don’t care if you gained a hundred more pounds or a thousand more or were just a head in a jar and nothing else, I would still love you and you would still be the only one for me,” Steve says, unwavering. 

Bucky flicks his gaze over Steve’s face, his eyes turning glassy. Bucky licks his lips and just says, “yeah?”

Steve runs his hands down from Bucky’s face, over his neck and down to his lower back, pulling Bucky over, making his leg swing over Steve’s so he’s in his lap. Steve rests his hands on Bucky’s sides, finally understanding why Bucky stopped him earlier at this part of him. 

“Bucky, are you unhappy with your body? Without considering what I think of it?” Steve asks.

Bucky stares at him for a beat.

“No, I guess I don’t care. It got this way from my own choices.”

“Then I couldn’t care less, Buck. I think you’re beautiful any way you want to be,” Steve says. It sounds a bit much even to him and he guesses Bucky agrees from the light swat he gets on the arm, but Bucky is smiling.

“Where was this charm on all our double dates?” Bucky asks with a small smirk. 

“I’ve been saving it all for you. Always,” Steve says. 

Bucky breathes out a hard breath, like he’s letting go of something. He scoots further onto Steve’s lap and looks back into his eyes. 

“That was pretty sappy, even for you,” he says, his smirk widening to a full smile. 

Now Steve does throw his head back and laugh, the pit in his stomach closing quickly. He moves his hands down to Bucky’s ass and grips tight. He pulls him up and rolls them, Bucky’s back to the bed and Steve between his thighs.

“I think you liked it,” Steve whispers as he leans over Bucky. 

Bucky pushes Steve up and flips them over so he’s the one on top. Steve lies back as Bucky straddles him. Bucky strips off his shirt and throws it behind him. Steve’s eyes rove over Bucky’s soft and beautiful body, the body Bucky chose for himself. Steve runs his hands up Bucky’s thighs and finally looks back up at his face. Bucky’s cocky grin is back.

“Like what you see, Rogers?” 

“I definitely do,” Steve agrees as Bucky leans down to reconnect their mouths.


End file.
